


Home is the Sailor, Home from the Sea [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, First Kiss, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Danny starts, “when you said 'home,' I kind of assumed you meant you had a place here, or a boat to go back to, or you know, something other than an active crime scene.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is the Sailor, Home from the Sea [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home is the Sailor, Home from the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189187) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



>  Cover art by [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel)

Length: 00:39:57

File size: 37.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HomeistheSailorHomefromtheSea.mp3)


End file.
